Valentines Drabbles
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: A collection of Vday drabbles of all my favorite pairings. BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee, AqualadxSpeedy, KFxJinx, RobxSlade, CyxJinx.
1. RaexBB

**Title:** Valentines drabble  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Pairing:** BBxRae  
**Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**A/N: **Yes, V-day drabbles by me. Scary, isn't it?

**Dedicated to:** The Gnostic, for his wonderful gift. Thank you so much.

* * *

"This holiday is pointless." 

"Rae, you say that about every holiday."

"And how often am I right?"

"Never!"

"Beast Boy, valentines day is a commercial holiday. It has nothing to do with love, or even romance, just dishing out money for overpriced, tacky gifts."

"You just think that 'cause you never get anything."

"…"

"Ha! I knew it! You're blushing!"

"Oh, shut up."

"…"

"…"

"Rae?"

"What?"

"Here. I know they're overpriced and tacky, but for me this holiday does mean something, 'cause it gives me an excuse to show you how much I love you."

"Beast Boy, that is the corniest thing I have ever heard."

"Aw, you know you love it."

"Just stop talking and kiss me already."


	2. CyxBee

**Title:** Valentines drabble  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Pairing:** CyborgxBumblebee  
**Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**A/N: **Okay, part two. I will keep updating these as soon as I finish each part. And no, none of them are really connected.

* * *

A soft 'whoosh!', and a boy walked into the quiet room, shifting nervously. The team was gone, off doing their own thing, and he was determined to give her the gift. After a few minutes of twitching, she appeared in the doorway, smiling slightly. 

"Sparky? Sorry I'm late, I –"

"Present!" Bumblebee's eyebrow arched and Cyborg slapped his forehead. That had not been the romantic approach he had planned. "I-I mean…got ya a present, Bee. Hope ya like it."

"What is it?" The girl walked towards him, one hand perched on her hip, a small smirk hovering around her lips.

"Well, you'd know if you'd open it."

"And I'd open it if you'd give it to me."

He stared at her, then scowled and handed her the box, "You know Bee, not even Raven can make me this nervous. How do you do it?"

"Special girl talent. You have to learn it if you want to lead a team of four boys." She sounded distracted, and as the present was revealed she frowned and looked up at him. "What…?" In her hands lay a slip of paper, ornately decorated. The script was intricate but still legible and she studied it for a second, "'Certificate good for one night of clubbing. May be cashed in at any time.'"

"Yeah…sorry about the butterflies and stuff. Star did the drawings."

"But what is it?"

"Just what it says. I made it because when we finally finished up the tower, I could have sworn you were about to ask me to dance…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But if you don't like it I can make you somethin' else, it wouldn't be a problem…"

The bright, honest smile on her face silenced him and after a few seconds he returned it, "I love it Sparky. Thank you. It's just what I've always wanted."


	3. RobxStar

**Title:** Valentines drabble**  
Author:** ferretgirl1124**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Genre:** Romance, humor**  
Pairing:** RobxStar**  
Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.****

Dedicated to: Rosemage, for all her support in my writing, and because she's an awesome writer. Keep it up!

* * *

She stared. He stuttered. The stare became more confused, which made him stutter more, and the cycle would have continued forever if she had not giggled. 

"Robin? Do you wish to ask me something?"

"Yes! I…" He paused, resisting the urge to go off on a mental tangent about her beauty. It had been fine when they were younger, but he now thought about what he would love to do to the beautiful body, and that tended to make him drool. Fortunately, Raven had told him one day that the drooling wasn't the best way to make Star return the feelings, and since then he had been careful to not think about her naked.

"You what?"

"Um…see…I have two tickets, and I need a friend to go with, and it's tonight."

She blinked, then arched one eyebrow and smiled gently, "Tickets to what?"

Had he really left that out? He must have…curse the girl, with her curvaceous body, sweet demeanor, and patient mind. She confused him so much! "Oh, this new date movie. I-I mean romantic comedy. That we could go to as friends. If you want." But through it all, he kept his cool. Oh yeah, Robin, you are one smooth ladies man.

"I would be most pleased to go with you!" She smiled at him, then glanced down at her outfit, "I must take a shower and change, then I shall meet you here. Perhaps while we are on the 'just friends' date, we may hold hands." With another smile she drifted in the direction of the bathroom.

Five minutes later Raven entered the room, glanced over, and rolled her eyes, "You're drooling again."


	4. SpeedyxAqualad

**Title:** Valentines drabble  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Pairing:** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**Dedicated to:** Meiriona, of course. Keep writing slash, I demand it! xD

* * *

"This is a chick holiday. You know that, right?" Speedy muttered as he was dragged through the mall by a relentless Bumblebee and Starfire, and a bemused Raven. 

"And? You're dating, you should get him something!" His leader smirked, resisting the urge to push him into Victoria's Secret.

"Why doesn't he get me something instead?"

"Well, if the relationship's equal, you should both buy something." The archer glared at the half-demon, who simply shrugged, "What? It's true."

"We should both just ignore this holiday!"

"Oh stop whining Speedy." Bumblebee smirked and stared around at the stores, "So…what would Aqualad like?"

"He said he was happy, and that he didn't want anything." The boy muttered and crossed his arms, leaning against a near-by wall.

"Oh! That sounds like what Raven told friend Beast Boy."

The other two looked at the blushing half-demon, "What? When I said that, I meant it…"

"And so did he!"

"Bullshit."

The archer and the leader got into a glaring match, that Starfire interrupted warily, "Friends…perhaps Aqualad only wants Speedy?"

"Star, he has me!"

The tameranean blushed, "Yes…but when Raven told Beast Boy she wanted nothing, she truly wanted him to spend time with her."

"Starfire!"

"So perhaps…give him yourself for the day, to do with what he wishes?"

Speedy blinked, then looked at the other two girls, who shrugged and smirked. "Okay…"

Bumblebee laughed, "Way to go Star. Don't worry, Speedy. I'll soundproof the room for you."

The next day, Aqualad stood in the main room of the tower, scowling slightly. Speedy had promised to meet him an hour ago, but so far the only thing that had happened was a present being deliver. It was a nice sized box too, but he was sure that it was from Cyborg to Bee, and ignored it. "Dammit Roy…where are you?"

"I'm in the box!"

The Atlantean froze, then looked over his shoulder at the present. "Why are you in the box?"

"Because. I'm your present."

The box was quickly opened and Aqualad smirked at him, "Well, this wasn't what I was expecting…but I'm not going to object."

"So this is okay?"

"Roy, you're the best present I've ever gotten."


	5. KFxJinx

**Title:** Valentines drabble  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Pairing: **KFxJinx  
**Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**A/N: **Yeah...this one is the most mushy so far. Enjoy.

* * *

"You saved me. You don't need to do this." 

That cheeky grin she had fallen for, the one that had pulled her from the life she had resigned herself too. "Nope, but I want to. You mean a lot to me."

She blushed, then smiled and looked down over the railing. Imagine, Jinx on the Eiffel tower! And all it had taken was him carrying her for a second. She could get used to that form of travel; the wind played havoc with her hair, but it gave her an excuse to cling to him. "You're something else, Flash. You know that?"

"Yep!" He grinned, then blinked, "Why?"

"Because. A month ago my biggest dream was to join up with the brotherhood of evil. Now I'm in France, daydreaming about you." That was another change; she never used to tell people what her dreams or daydreams were about.

"Really?" His thin chest puffed out and he winked at her. She smirked and looked back out over the edge.

"Yeah. But you look stupid when you do that."

He deflated, then started to pout, stopping only when she grabbed his hand, "You're something else too, Jinx."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me convince you."

"I'm glad I did." The shared another smile, then watched the sun set over Paris, happy simply to be together.


	6. RobxSlade

**Title:** Valentines drabble**  
Author:** ferretgirl1124**  
Rating:** PG**  
Genre:** Romance, humor**  
Pairing:** RobxSlade**  
Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**A/N: **Before any of you complain about this, let me tell you something; I am strange, I like wierd pairings, and even mercenaries deserve love. So there.

**Dedicated to:** Contingence, because this is her OTP.

* * *

"Ah, Robin. I'm so glad you came to visit." 

"Oh shut up."

"Now, is that any way to speak to your master?"

"You're not my master. I came here on my own."

Slade smiled beneath his mask and circled around the irritated looking boy, "Oh, did you really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then this might be a pleasant Valentines day after all."

The black haired boy gritted his teeth in response to the comment. "Hurry up, Slade."

"Why so angry? You came here of your own free will."

"Because, we only have about two hours before they notice I'm gone."

"Then why take the chance?"

"Because…" Robin hesitated, then stared up at Slade, who had stopped right in front of him, "I wanted to spend today with you."

Slade's eyebrow arched at the little bird's daring, then smiled, "Well, that's one wish I'll be happy to grant. Is the demon covering for you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's enjoy this time while we can, shall we?"

"That's all I wanted." A small hesitation, then he spoke again. "Happy Valentines day, Slade."

"Happy Valentines day, little bird."


	7. CyxJinx

**Title:** Valentines drabble  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Pairing:** CyxJinx  
**Summary:** A collection of V-day drabbles of all my favorite pairings.

**A/N: **(lays curled up in the corner, twitching) Need...insulin...

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." 

"You sound like Robin."

"It's true! I'm a villain, and if it gets out that you're dating me your reputation is going to be destroyed."

"Yeah, but your worth it."

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms and looked at the cybernetic boy. "Feeling kinda mushy, Stone?"

"Hey, it is Valentines day."

"And?"

"Well…" The boy smirked and pulled a small box out from behind his back. The villainess blinked, then took it and frowned.

"You got me something? Lemme guess…it has a tracker on it."

"Nope. It's clean. Open it."

She stared at the elegant box, then opened it and stared. "This…"

"Was made for you. Literally." He glanced at the pink stoned adorned necklace. "I made it myself."

"Stone…I can't keep this. It's way too expensive."

"It's a present. And that box," He indicated the velvety box it had come in, "Has a cloaking mechanism so you can hide it."

"Why?"

"'Cause." He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned, "I wanted to make you happy."

"You did. But you did that before the necklace." He blushed and she kissed his cheek, smiling slightly. "Thanks for making this the best Valentines day ever."


End file.
